The description herein relates to information handling systems (IHS) having reduced power consumption.
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (IHS) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
For a user of an IHS, reducing the amount of power consumed by the IHS is important. In one example, for a portable IHS (e.g., a “laptop” or a “notebook” computer), an amount of time that the portable IHS is operable under battery power is associated with amount of the portable IHS's power consumption. An IHS that consumes more power may cause various problems such as a shorter battery life.
Accordingly, what is needed is an IHS without the disadvantages discussed above.